Dear Diary
by Fabulous-Lavigne
Summary: Dave decided to write a diary about his time on Total Drama. He writes about each day on Total Drama. All set in Dave's POV. *COMPLETED*
1. Day 1

**Chapter 1: First Day**

_Dear Diary,_

_It was my first day of me being on Total Drama. When I arrived on a blimp I saw all of the contestants on the plane that looked the same age as me. At first I thought that purple haired guy was a 5 year old due to him to be short. More shorter than my brother Noah. I saw a guy who was was wearing a wirzard's costume who thinks he is a real wizard. I saw a girl with black short hair who was wearing a pink blouse not a skirt. She loves to sing and talks sweetly to people, but sometimes her singing can be annoying._

_Jumping out of a plane was scary! When I pulled my parachute I had feathers coming out of my parachute. Thanks Chris! The good thing is I'm safe but the bad thing is I landed in water that has about at least 87% of moss and dirt in it. After the 3000 feet fall I was placed on a team with some wiredo's. There is the singing princess and wired wizard on the plane, an annoying beat boxer, an over protective zombie freak, an over weight country girl and an Athlete named Sky. Sky, Sky, Sky. Why can't I get that name out of my head? _

_Our challenge was to build a forte to sleep in. Am I the only normal one here? When I tried telling people my plan they don't listen and interrupts me! Shawn had decided to build a fort out of soup, and I mean who would build a fort out of soup? What I was doing in the challenge is trying to get Sky's attention, but she seemed to ignore me and hit Chef with a tennis ball with a block of wood. I was also getting annoyed by Beardo's annoying sound effects which made me o bonkers. Everyone on my team except for me and Shawn all voted for Leonard's stupid idea of building a fort out of rocks. Leonard's idea of building a fort out of rocks failed which meant we lost the challenge. I wanted to vote of 4 people, but we can only vote for one person. So unfair. Beardo went home. THANK GOD! I sighed in relief that I won't ever see him again. When Beardo went home we all had to sleep in a fort made of rocks which was very unclean for my hygiene because I am 100% hygienic. We even had to use rocks for pillows. Maybe the second day will be better than the first. I am not here to make friends, I am here to win!_

* * *

**_Hey guys, I decided to write another Total Drama fic about Dave's experience on Total Drama. Sorry for the short chapter, so if you have any suggestions or ideas about Dave's second day of Total Drama please PM me or type it in the reviews. Thanks. Also if you haven't Total Drama Celebrity Manhunt The Sequel I hope you can read it if you can, and also tell me the people you want Josh and Blaineley to review and ask them a question. Bye. Second chapter coming soon_**


	2. Day 2

**Chapter 2: Second Day**

_Dear Diary,_

_I don't know what to say about second except it was alright. So we had to sleep on rocks which was unclean all because of Leonard's fault, who thinks hes a wizard. So annoying! I was arguing with Leonard about where we slept last night, but seriously I'd rather sleep in my garage which had a lot of rust. Sky kept telling us about how we should work as a team. _

_My team was walking with berries in our friends that Shawn collected in the forest. I think Shawn's not bad, but a bit nuts about the whole zombie thing. During the challenge we had to do an obstacle that had 99% of grease since I'm gemophobic I was panicking to do it. Sugar threatened me to follow her idea about the Leonard going last instead of Sky since she is athletic. Is this girl oblivious or stupid or both. I was worried about how much grease there was._

_I got the 4th part of the obstacle where I was between Ella and Leonard. During the challenge I saw Ella dancing with the pig which was amazing which might brig us to victory. Chris interrupted Ella's singing which scared the pig landing it into the barrel. Ella gave me the rope that had drool over it making me grossed out. it looked dirty! I just didn't want to get voted out off, so I faced my fear trying not to be a baby. I got grease all over my arm, then my clothes. I was having a panic attack about grease all over my clothes which is making me panic. I stopped making the pig hit Leonard's stomach as I looked at my clothes I freaked out. I needed sanitiser to get rid off all the grease on me. Sky came grabbing my shoulders telling me it's alright. She told me to take deep breaths saying I'm ok. I took a deep breath a few times then I gazed at her beautiful ravened eyes. It made me feel so calm, but Sky has a shining affect on me. I started falling for her._

_After I got rid off all the grease on me as me and Sky went towards Leonard who was trying to levitate the pig which was so ridiculous. I had enough of him, so I snapped at him for not believing in him about being a wizard. Sugar was going against me saying to me about giving him a chance. Team P__imâpotew Kinosewak won the challenge. Why won't anyone listen to my ideas!? After the challenge Shawn found a cave that we could sleep in which was better than living inside rocks. But Shawn decided to sleep up the trees than with us._

_At the elimination Leonard finally got out which made me sigh with relief. I never have to see him again._

* * *

**_Hey guys, I am sorry for the long wait. I had so many stories in progress I wanted to finish off so I will try y best to update at least every two weeks. Thankyou for reading this chapter. Bye._**


	3. Day 3

**Chapter 3: Third Day**

_Dear Diary,_

_Today we finally won a challenge! With no Leonard or Beardo in the way. Anyways, I won't skip to conclusions. While I was sweeping up the cave to be spotless, Shawn came back with a bag of fruit. I was happy we got food after not winning any food for the past two challenges. I saw Sugar jump on Shawn to get the fruit while Ella was standing their singing about fruits. _***Facepalm***** -_-**

_Later, Sky came in the cave with a bucket of water. She was talking to Shawn which kinda made me jealous so I interrupted those two saying to her about how awesome she got the water. I was going to say shes awesome until Ella sang her song until I said to her about no song being required. Then Shawn thought of a better idea about Ella singing to the other team as a sign of a friendly __competition__. He's alright! Then Ella went off to sing to the other team as Sky and Shawn sighed with relief. I was going to tell Sky what I was about to say until Sky was talking to Shawn about how great he got the food for our team. Sky then mentioned about helping him forage for food as I said that I'll do it because I think that Sky and Shawn might be in a close relationship. Shawn said great which made me happy. Rather sarcastic or happy._

_Today's challenge was abut throwing balloons at the other team that had 'surprises' such as itching powder, bees, spiders exg. Anyway's during the challenge I was walking around to hit one of the members from the other was going to attack me with the balloon until she saw me screaming. I asked her if she wants to work with me but she said she wants to work alone in silent. I said to her about how hard it was talking to me to tempting and then she giggled. Her giggle was cute. It's not like I'm falling for her or something I mean she's really cute and totally awesome at anything and everything, and she has those deep black eyes with that silky hair and yh basically I'm falling for her. _

_I told her going it alone works sometimes but I feel like working together can work as well by watching each other's backs. I was going to say that until Sky interrupted me by hearing Max laughing and about to hit us with the balloons when Sky pushed me. Her balloon popped and their was bees coming after her while I went after her. I see Sky behind the bush getting rid of the thorns over her body with a shell. I felt bad she got out of the game but I was stupid to say that I was glad that the bees went after her even though I'm allergic to bee stings, tomatoes and more. She told me to tell the others about Team __Pimâpotew Kinosewak using their balloons against us. She kept touching my wrist and my shoulders which made me smile. I ran as she warned me too watch out for that tree and bumped into it._

_I was running from Team __Pimâpotew Kinosewak until I saw a tree with eyeballs which turned out to be Shawn. He camouflaged himself with mud and moss which looked wired. This place is covered himself with tree bark. I mean how many beavers celebrate their birthday's here? Shawn was preparing to shoot a few of his balloons at Max and Scarlett which had goo and sneezing powder. I warned Shawn about the other team._

_I saw Topher talking to Chris who was to oblivious to know what's going on in this game then I hid behind the bushes and hit him with the balloon that had spiders inside. I cheered that I got someone, but I ran out of balloons so I ran away._

_Later, Amy and Samey was trying to shoot me with balloons until I think her name was Samey or was it Amy that got me with the itching powder which made me scratch myself like a dog with fleas. We finally won the challenge with Shawn being the last one standing and we got an order of Mary's Lambugers. Maybe I can win this game! I just got to prove myself I'm strong and I will win Sky's heart!_


	4. Day 4

**Chapter 4: Forth Day**

_Dear Diary,_

_Today was one crazy day! Me and Shawn went out hunting for berries when he was trying to teach me to hunt berries in the forest. I guess that's one way to hunt for berries. I guess. We saw Jasmine and I think Amy walking towards us when Jasmine said hi to Shawn then he randomly ran away and grabbed my arm behind the bushes. Call me crazy but I think Jasmine has a thing for Shawn. I mean am I the only sane one here? _

_Today's challenge was Truth or Scare which we had to wear those electric collars. First was Amy who said she hates herself. I mean what the heck! Sky was drinking mineral water in one of the scares which was disgusting to drink. Sky's stomach sounded like her gut was about to explode after the mineral water, but it turned out to be a small which I thought it would be at least 20 ft of air._

_it was my turn to do a scare. I was expecting to do a truth, but it landed on a scare. I gulped in fear thinking something so gruesome and dangerous, but instead it was to kiss a person next to me. I looked at Shawn then he ran away because he thought I might be gay. But I'm not I like girls, so I looked at my other side seeing her blushing and smiling. Does this mean she likes me back? YES! YES! YES! YES! My dream had finally came true to kiss the girl's of my dreams. All she was saying was we need to win this challenge while I kept nodding in agreement. Although I felt nervous kissing her, I felt excitement as well. Our lips was about to meet from millimetres away until Sky made a loud burp which made the camp shake. I can taste her burp in my eyes._

_It was Shawn's turn to do a scare and his challenge was to pick his nose and wipe it. He had no other person except for me! I have OCD! He did snot rocket all over me and the girls. I almost freaked, but I didn't. Ella did a truth talking about one thing she wants to change about herself was whatever is stopping from her and Sugar being the bestest friends. Everyone except Sugar awed including me, while Sugar had looked furious. She was about to attack her until me and Shawn was holding her back from attacking Ella. Then at a random moment Chris shocked us just because of scaring Clucky. Stupid chicken! _**-_-**

_Ella and Rodney was in the tie breaker trying to open the bag. Clucky got the shock button and kept pushing it shocking the other team. I feel bad, but hey we won the challenge right? What would of been better is me and Sky kissed! Maybe next time I'll kiss her beautiful peach lips. After the challenge, I ran up to Sky who was smiling that we won the challenge. I said to her what a crazy day and she agreed with me. After one sentence she felt a burp coming up and ran away burping loudly. _

_Well diary, at least I was close to kissing her, but don't worry next time I will tell her how I feel about her! Thanks for listening diary! Come back soon with more Sky._


	5. Day 5

**Chapter 5: Fifth Day**

_Dear Diary,_

_Well diary, I'm back with some juicy bits. Sorry it took a while to write because I was thinking about some stuff. Anyways, today, me and Sky was walking in the forest getting some berries were she was talking about being an Olympian when she's older. Boring! Her sister almost made it on the Canadian Olympic team for rhythmic gymnastic. Is it even a real sport? It's just ribbons, listen to music, useless running around, looks so silly. I saw her looking angry until I stopped talking. I just ruined it between us so I told her I like her. I hope she likes me back. All she did is belch and said 'I like you to burp, but.' The but can mean anything. Like, I like you too, but I like you more. I interrupted her by saying how things go and held her hand._

_Anyways, Chris got a new face job which looked creepy when he smiles. Our challenge is to knock each other using dulling sticks. Shawn wasn't here, wired. We landed into the water while Sugar was talking about how about bathing suits got lost in the blimp. Chris just dropped it in the blimp while we was on it. I hate that guy! So I went first and went against Topher who we didn't knock each other in the water. We just ran screaming. When it was Ella's turn, some electricity came out and electrocuted Ella while everyone (except Max, Scarlett, and Sugar) Sugar was laughing at Ella's misfortune which was really mean of her._

_I was helping Ella out of the water. I saw her slipper in the water and picked it up putting it on her foot which was like a Cinderella reference. It was my turn again to go up the most toughest, tallest player in this show which was Jasmine. All I was doing was running when I saw Jasmine to busy looking blankly while she was being oblivious, I had hit her with the dulling stick and made her fell in the water. I have to admit that felt pretty good. I really wanted to go again. Meanwhile, Ella put her hand on my shoulder making me slightly freaked out when she called me her prince although she's sweet and gentle, I like Sky. She went next to repay me for helping her get out of the water which made me confused._

_Ella was about to get attacked by a bear until she sang her lullaby which made the bear calm and dancing. Shawn came back who looked dirt and filthy. He was touching me! He was messed up! He was talking about life and deaf. I told Shawn about the rules about hitting the sticks at the other team and pretending they are zombies of the beam. When Shawn knocked Jasmine of the beam, I took a step back making sure he's not mad at me for telling him that Jasmine's a zombie. I'm such a horrible person! But it was the only way we can win._

_Amy came back. No Samey. No Amy. Wait that's not right. Was Amy suppose to leave and Samey have to stay or is it the other way round? I'm really not getting this camp._

_So diary, what I had learned is to stay away from zombie guys and not try to lie to people who is crazy. Thanks for listening diary, and I'll come back soon with more updates. Bye for now_


	6. Day 6

**Chapter 6: Sixth Day**

_Dear Diary,_

_I'm here again! So, what happened is I had set up a picnic between me and Sky. When I kept sniffing the flower I was going to give t Sky I kept on sneezing. Wow I have so many allergies. People says that picnics are the most romantic things for a girl. All I could think of is Sky and nothing else. Not even the money! Shawn had reminded me abut Sky not wanting to get in a relationship since she's going to be concentrating on the game more. I was still figuring out what Sky was going to say to me about the I like you too. I was too love struck to care about the money. Wouldn't you wanna pay a million bucks to get with your true love? I asked Shawn that and saw him have tears in his eyes. As Shawn left, I kept sniffing the flower._

_I was just waiting for Sky until Ella came up to me smiling. She called me Prince David. Yes, if your all wondering David is my real name, but I prefer to be called Dave. Only my parents calls me that, no one else. I tried not hurting Ella's feelings since she's all happy and cheerful. I know I sounded harsh when I said go away, but I wanted to spend more time with Sky as much as I can._

_At the challenge, me and Sky kept smiling at each other. When Chris said to catch the monkey's I said it was easy until he said that he's going to make it harder. I had cursed under breath for saying that. At the challenge, Sugar at the banana so we can catch the monkey, as they ran away. Sky told me to hold the monkey, but I had refused because of how much germs that monkey can have. A bear behind the rock at the monkey and roared at us. We were still figuring out how we can bring the monkey to Chris, and Sky suggested that we should bring the bear. It was a terrible idea and probably get us all dead. If I wanna prove to Sky that I can be a good boyfriend, I needed to prove to her that I care. _

_I said that it was a great plan! I told the bear to come towards us as he grabbed my neck and hugged me tightly. Sky said that Ella should sing to let the bear off me, but she refused due to Chris not letting her. Seriously, that guy is a jerk to everyone! Ella happily sang when the bear making the bear happy and dancing. While she was singing, I hid behind Sugar so the bear wouldn't suffocate me again. When we brought the bear back to Chris, Sugar tried to get the monkey out of the bear which was disgusting. She shoved her hand in the monkey's throat trying to the coin out. _

_Luckily we won the challenge, thanks to Sugar's aim. We all had to go to the elimination ceremony for some reason. That reason was because of Ella's singing. Originally, Max was going to eliminated but someone who wrote that unanimous letter from someone who spells it like ugnamious. Ella sang her song and she said that I made her heart wince. I actually felt bad about what I said._

_I guess what I learned diary is not to be sound harsh when you tell someone you don't love them. Thanks diary~Dave_


	7. Day 7

**Chapter 7: Seventh Day**

_Dear Diary,_

_It's been one week since I've been in this crappy camp site. Me and Sky are getting more closer than ever. Who knows I might get into a relationship with her by the end of the show. So, once again I went out to get some berries for out team, well mostly me and Sky to share. Lately, Sky's been acting wired, and I am no dummy. Maybe I should of kissed her. I just want my first kiss to be perfect with the perfect girl. Whenever it comes to kissing girls, I try to put on a lot of mouth spray and cologne on to smell good for a lady, but that never works. Me and Sky had shared the berries together eating them for breakfast. While we were eating, I saw a bit of berries smudged on Sky's left cheek and I tried to get rid of it as Sugar got saliva from her mouth and wiped it onto Sky's cheek._

_We was all inside a giant ball as I felt bumps.I got out of the giant ball right away and saw Sky falling on top of me as we both blushed. Score! I lean in as I heard Sugar throwing up on me with berry jam all over my face. Sugar is some kind of curse of something. When Sugar screamed** 'IT'S A CAVE IN'** We all ran and got to the tunnel which who knows it's right or wrong since Shawn said he saw daylight. Sky helps me up and ask if I'm alright and I am since I'm with Sky and leaned into to kiss her again, as Sugar burped in our faces and bats came to attack us while I felt lips on mine which I thought it was Sky's, but it was a bat's! I'm scarred for life! The weirdest part was the bat enjoyed it._

_Me, Sky, Shawn and Sugar ended up with a variety of glow slugs. Sugar ate a glow slug which was disgusting and just to be honest I'd rather kiss that bat again. I think she broke my gross out meter with it being higher than 100. She called me a bat kisser! I would've called her something else like Honey Boo Boo Wannabe, but I felt to grossed out to even say it. All of a sudden, Sugar's stomach glowed which looked very light to get us out of this dark cave._

_We were inside a cave that was full of pink diamonds. The scoober bear came and tried to attack us. What the heck! Nobody didn't take any diamonds which could be worth 100,000,000 millions of dollars. Possibly not._

_Is cave water clean to swim in? We all went into the cave water and I say it stinks. I told Sky a funny joke and she laughed. So cute. There was a stream and we all came out from the toilet. I was literally freaked out by coming out of the toilet that I fainted. I couldn't even speak! Although no one didn't win the challenge, we still had to go to elimination. Chris had found out romance between me and Sky, but he thought it was Scarlett and Max and they switched team which made me sigh with relife. The teams was uneven and Sky had to switch with Max. I was so upset that I was crying in my sleep._

**_Note to self diary, when I'm Sky's boyfriend never kiss her left cheek due to Sugar._**


	8. Day 8

**Chapter 8: Eighth Day**

_Dear Diary,_

_Today was when Sky wasn't on my team. I feel so weak without her. While Sugar is too obsessed with Max's word evil. Sugar couldn't stop laughing until she saw me glum. When she asked me what's wrong I just shrugged my shoulders in sadness thinking about Sky switching teams with Max. Sugar thought that me and Sky would be the perfect couple, and there would be no chance of me and her never getting together. Sugar got up and slapped my back and told me to be happy that we have a genius on our team and we don't it to again like we did to the wizard who's name is Leonard. WOW she's still not over Leonard of how she'll say the wizard._

_I just sighed again until Shawn jumped in front of me with a serious look. A warning would've been nice. He goes on about not giving warnings. Ugh he's still crazy about zombies. I thought he'd be over them since the water challenge. Shawn offered me tree bark which was disgusting since it had bugs on it moving and told him that I'll starve. Since Sky and Jasmine are on the same team now, it would be 24/7 girl talk like Shawn said as I felt a bit happy. I heard the blowhorn and said the last person there eats a rotten egg, but Sugar just ran and thought it would be the first person to get the egg. Then me and Shawn just ran to not get last place._

_Sugar ate the rotten egg and then burped as Jasmine blew the stinky air into my face making me faint. So, our challenge was to carry the babies on our backs and make it through the dangers of the challenges without making a noise. Thanks to Topher we have to carry those babies. During the challenge, we was as quiet as mice until I sat on the lions bone. I saw the lions eyes opening and as I thought it was going to kill me but it didn't. Randomly a snake was biting my butt as I queitly screamed running softly. I felt a snake of my butt which was Sky as I smiled at her. Were gonna be together forever!_

_Shawn came baxk for me while he was carrying me. I started walking again when I saw Sky running when I told her not to step on that horn. Sky threw the horn near me when Chef hit me with the pasta and I was devastated of what Sky did. I thought we had something. Shawn was untangling me while I was moping about Sky. Nothing matters anymore. Shawn luckily got me untangled and got to zone 3._

_Shawn just dropped me on the floor as I wrapped myself like a baby whining. Shawn told me that I should shape up and show her that I'm not a quitter, but I couldn't because of the snakes. I was as a sled-board to win the challenge and we did for the forth time in the row. I proved to Sky that I'm not a quitter!_

_I had learned to be the man and not be a quitter! I got a good feeling that I'm going to win this. :D_


	9. Day 9

**Chapter 9: Ninth Day**

_Dear Diary, _

_Today is the merge! But guess what? I was eliminated! Well technically it was my fault. I'll tell you all at the end. So, Chris woke us up in the middle of the night telling us that we are all merged. Our challenge was to drink some disgusting beer that expired over like 20 years. Everyone except Sugar was disgusted that we had to drink that thing. I had to try to impress Sky that I wasn't a quitter and I was a man even eating questionable food that I would call in my opinion. I had drunk at least half of the drink trying to make Sky jealous. Sugar won the challenge. Although I didn't win, I came in second place meaning I beaten Sky. It was the perfect time to rub it in her face. Well that time wasn't perfect at all. I was talking about how I beaten her and how sexy I was after getting second place. Sky was mad and told me that I never got the chance to be her boyfriend. I was so upset of what she said, but I had to pull it together and not cry in front of her. What Chris was saying about me not having a chance after Sky rejected me made my heart break more. I was going to ask Sky to give me another chance but she just said no right away._

_I was trying to look for Sky until I heard a noise in the bush which was Sky. She sounded rude to me and told me to hide somewhere else. Well it's not my fault! She got out of the bush and was saying that I like you too, but there wasn't even a but. I gave her a glare, then we both smiled at each other until I said that I want to be her boyfriend and she just left. I was so mad that I took of my shoe and shouted** 'I'M A LONE WOLF!'** I copied that line from Duncan on Total Drama All Stars and then howled making the voice in the sky echo._

_Meanwhile, Sugar was still looking for people, until she got hit by a shoe. I told her from the tree that it was my shoe and hit me making me fall down from the tree as Sugar poked me in the eye. I didn't feel anything since I didn't care about anything. As me and Sugar was looking for the other contestants, I saw a blue and pink bird tweeting at each other happily which made me really mad talking about how the pink bird cares about the briefcase with millions of worms inside. Sugar told me the only way I can be Sky's boyfriend is to catch her in my arms so she wouldn't win the million dollars. My stomach started feeling wired after eating those juggy chunks. It felt like I got the Black Death or something._

_Shawn and Jasmine was the last people left, and we tried getting them which ended up Jasmine winning the challenge and then vomiting on us. Me and Sky was in the bottom two, so there was no point of being here if me and Sky can't be together. I even made buttons. Noah use to run for class president, so he showed me how to make buttons. Since you can't vote yourself I made buttons to show I did vote for myself. I got inside the cannon and told Sky if she wants to get in touch, but since she weren't here to say Goodbye, the cannon went._

_Well diary, what I learnt from this experience is that you should never push a girl to be in a relationship. I guess I will never see her again.** :'(**_

* * *

**Hey guys, thanks for reading this chapter! If you want me to do a chapter about where Dave is brought into the final's please PM me or type it in the reviews! Don't forget to read my new TD story called Moving On. Bye guys!**


	10. Final

**Chapter 10: Final**

_Dear Diary,_

_Today was the final of Total Drama Pahkitew Island. Me and Jasmine was the helper of Shawn and Sky which I got Sky. The one that broke half of my heart! When me and Jasmine got off the plane, they were both excited to see each other while I wasn't that excited to see Sky, but I pretended to be happy. Chris was explaining to me about how Sky didn't want to pick me in the final since both of us had an argument. Maybe I should of not got in the way. All of a sudden I felt a pair of peach lips on my lips which was Sky kissing me while I felt dumb-struck. She kissed me! She only didn't like me because she more focused on the challenge instead of us and I would hep her. Chris was telling us about what happened to Scarlett when she lost control of the island._

_The challenge was Shawn and Sky had to go uo the snowy mountain, then the mud pit that I hate, and sprint two miles to the finish line. The helicopter had helped us up to the mountain which made me land in about 2 ft of snow. We had used sleds to get to the bottom of the mountain, but Shawn and Jasmine was a head of us. The story is going to have a happy ending with the boy getting the girl, the girl getting the money. That sounded wrong. Me and Sky ended up in a giant snowball. I was about to cry when we got in the snowball which was all my fault. Then a 'catbot' came as Sky kept calling it names as the kitten fired at the snowball which caused my hair to fall out. I didn't care about that._

_We was at the next of the challenge with me being on Sky's shoulder. I started freaking out about some germs on the hose and the dirt. Me and Shawn bumped into each other and had a men's cat fight. I thought that usually happens to girls. The bear came from the Sky and splashed in the water making us finish round two. Chef got a hose out to get rid of the mud on us. Chris made me and Jasmine watch through Sky and Shawn's confessional. When I found out that Sky had a boyfriend at home, my heart had just broke into pieces and I had lost control of myself. The words **'My boyfriend Keith'** kept going around my head so many times and then I snapped at her. The but was she had a boyfriend! A BOYFRIEND!_

_Me and Jasmine were given controllers to control the weather so Shawn and heart liar breaking Sky would lose! If Shawn or Sky don't win the money, that means me and Jasmine gets to split it 50/50. Jasmine wanted to spend £500,000 on her cage fighting school/flower shop which I said it was a great idea,but in the confessional I said it was a horrible idea. Who would get in a fight about flowers. Seeing Sky running for her life for the million dollars is so fun! She deserves what she deserves. I'm sounding bitter each second. Sky and Shawn went up by me using the controller. I was so happy that Sky was hurt after smashing my hearts into pices. Shawn won the money which made me scream in sadness. I thought I was going to get my revenge. I was left all alone with the bear growling at me. _

_I was trampled by the bear and had to be in a body cast for a month! I guess I had went insane like Zoey from Season 4. At least she got her revenge! I had been thinking of some-things after Total Drama and thought about maybe I can start fresh and forget about the experiences on Total Drama. I had went to therapy after I got trampled by a bear and I kept going to my therapist. I no longer had OCD since I went insane and found out that I had __Schizoaffective Disorder. About a couples of month, half of my hair started growing back._

_ I had developed a small crush on Ella since she was the only person who can understand my past, but after what I did to her she didn't like me back, but still wanted us to be friends. We would talk everyday about my day even if it's good or bad, she is willing to help me out. __I had never forgiven Sky about what had happened in the final's since she told me that she had a boyfriend. I never got in contact with her, and never saw her again which was pretty tragic._

* * *

**No One's POV**

"Well, I won't be seeing these for a while." Dave said putting a box of his diary's in his attic where nobody would of seen. Dave had closed the door above him and went down and went to bed.

Noah on the other hand, went into the attic and got a pile of Dave diary's. "What do we have here." Noah smirked evilly as he opened the first page.

**The End**

* * *

**This is the end of Dear Diary. I may consider doing doing more of these like Gwen, Sierra and Cameron (My top 3 favourite characters XD) If use guys want me to do that please tell me out of these three you want me to do :D Don't forget to read my new fic called Moving On! Thanks for reading guys! Bye! :D**


End file.
